


The Beastly Hunter

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beasthood, Cute, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Henryk goes through some lifestyle changes.





	1. Chapter 1

The brilliant moon had risen, it's silver rays bathed the land of Yharnam in its pale light. The hunters would be out slaying beasts. But not Henryk, not tonight. He sat up in his bed and watched the moon peering through his window. He hadn't been feeling well for a while, and it hadn't taken him long to figure out why.

Getting out of bed he slowly made his way to his bathroom sink. As he splashed water on his face to cool himself, he gazed at his reflection. His blue eyes had turned to that dull yellow so common in beasts, his fingernails had grown razor sharp, forcing him to cut them often. He opened his mouth to look at his teeth, they too had become sharp and pointed.

He gave a tired sigh as he slunk to the living room to sit in his chair. "It was bound to happen...sooner or later." He muttered. He would've gone back to sleep but his aching body and a mild fever wouldn't let him. "At least I didn't go mad and get killed by Eileen." He said to himself with a half smile.

 

It had been nearly a month since Gascoigne had last seen Henryk. It was normal for them to go a while without seeing each other, but when he failed to come visit on Violet's birthday, he started to worry. Leaving his wife and daughter at home he set out that evening to find Henryk. The streets were treacherous after dark so he wasted no time making his way to Henryk's house. He had a sinking feeling that kept nagging him as he navigated the darkening trail that led from the edge of town.

Gascoigne gripped his axe tightly as he approached, something wasn't right. The door of the house was wide open and the lights were off, the censer that had been by the door was broken. Slowly and silently Gascoigne entered the house, the place looked as if it had been abandoned. There were claw marks gashed into the walls and on the door frames and various personal belongings were scattered about. A chill went down his spine as he found a few scraps of yellow fabric on the floor in the living room, it was Henryk's hunter garb.

The priest knelt down and picked up one of the pieces. He was in disbelief, his teacher, father-in-law, his friend...was gone, killed by some beast. He stayed there kneeling on the floor, tears darkening the bandages on his eyes. How could he tell Viola that her father was dead? How could he tell his daughter that grandpa wouldn't be visiting her anymore? Those questions only brought more tears. He said a silent prayer for his friend then he dried his eyes and stood. It was time to go home.

The beast had been watching from up in the tree near the house. It had just killed a little creature that had tried to climb up and bother it. It's blood dripped from its claws and teeth as it watched the tall hunter approach. Who is this stranger? Why do they seem so familiar? The beast tilted its head to the side as it wondered. It saw him enter the house and come back out a while later. This stranger smells familiar, the beast thought. It decided to get closer, jumping from the tree it rolled to stand just in front of Gascoigne.

The priest was surprised at the sudden appearance of the beast. It looked like the ones from old Yharnam, but this one had a more fox-like face. It had caramel colored fur that was dusted with gray and it's muzzle was graying also. It had a large bushy tail that slowly swished side to side and long pearly black claws. It's large yellow eyes gazed calmly at him as it stood on its back legs and started sniffing the air.

Gascoigne was about to swing his axe when he saw that the beast was wearing Henryk's hat. "It can't be..." He said in a shocked whisper. "Henryk? Is that you?" He asked quietly as he lowered his weapon. The beast tilted its head in thought, that name was familiar. Am I Henryk? Who...am I? The beast thought as he watched the priest take a few steps closer to him.

The beast gave a warning growl, but Gascoigne ignored it. He got within reach of him and crouched down to get a better look at him. Even as changed as he was Gascoigne could still make out his friends features. "Gods... It is you..." His voice trailed off sadly. The beast sniffed at Gascoigne curiously, he smelled of blood and moonlight. It was so familiar and oddly comforting. Without thinking Henryk nudged up against Gascoigne's chest and gave a contented sigh. The priest was frozen for a moment before gently giving him a pat on the head.

This caused Henryk to look up and give Gascoigne a slimy lick on the cheek. "Ugh, was that necessary?" He asked in disgust while he wiped his face with his sleeve. Henryk gave an apologetic whine as he backed away. The priest gave a sigh and stood, "What am I gonna' do with ya'? Can't just leave ya' to fend fer' yourself. And I can't bring myself ta kill my best friend." Henryk gave him a quizzical look as Gascoigne scratched his beard. "Guess I'll have ta' take ya' home then. I can keep ya' in the basement, for now." Henryk barked happily at him and nudged against him again.

Together they made their way back home, being careful not to run into any hunters. They did however encounter a few beasts, Henryk sliced one to pieces with his claws and lapped up its blood while Gascoigne split the skulls of the other two. The priest watched with mild disgust as Henryk drank the blood of the other beasts. "Are ya' done?" He asked as Henryk sat there licking his lips. Satisfied he followed along as they made their way through central Yharnam.

It was late when they got home, the girls were asleep and Gascoigne tried his best to quietly guide Henryk to the basement. It took a great deal of patience considering he had to stop and sniff literally everything in the house. He considered carrying him, but after seeing what he could do with his claws he decided against it. After finally getting him in the basement the priest searched the house for a few blankets and a pillow. Finding what he was looking for he placed them in a warm spot near the small furnace that heated the house.

It didn't take Henryk long to figure out what they were for, and before long he was curled up and sleeping soundly. Quietly Gascoigne bid his friend goodnight and crept back upstairs, locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Henryk got used to his strange and oddly familiar surroundings. A light haired woman would bring him food, she would approach him carefully but calmly and never stayed long. The hunter would come and sit with him, talking to him and slowly earning his trust with blood vials. He spent his days sleeping or meticulously cleaning his fur, he didn't fully understand what was going on but he did know that he was safe and these strangers cared for him.

It took some consoling but Viola was finally accepting that her father became a beast. It was the fate of most hunters if they didn't end up in the nightmare. Viola would make sure he was fed and comfortable, but she never lingered near him for long. Even though she loved him she couldn't stand to see him like that.

Gascoigne would spend time talking to him and trying to get him to remember who he was. He would give him blood vials to keep him happy. He was surprised at how tame he was, but Henryk was known for being calm and collected. He still hadn't told Violet yet about him, and he had no idea where to even begin.

Unbeknownst to them all little Violet had heard her parents talking late one evening. She knew her grandpa had become a beast and was staying in the basement. And she knew that he didn't remember them. She tried a few times to go see him, but the door was locked. As she sat in the living room brushing her doll's hair she decided that she would help her grandpa get his memory back.

She waited patiently for three days until she saw her chance. She watched her mother hide the key to the basement in an empty spice can in the kitchen. She would be gone all that day to visit friends. Her father was upstairs asleep, he had a long and eventful night of hunting and was exhausted. As soon as Viola left she went to the living room and grabbed a photo album off the shelf and climbed on a stool to fetch the key. As silent as a mouse she crept down into the basement.

Henryk was resting when he heard the door open. He sat up when he heard a small patter of footsteps coming slowly down the stairs. He looked over to see a small light haired girl with big blue eyes creeping towards him. Who is this? They smell like the hunter. He thought. "Hello Grandpa Henryk." Violet said quietly. "I've got something for you, so you can remember us." She said as she set the photo album in front of him. He carefully picked up the book and sniffed it, gnawing on the binding and looking it over with curiosity.

Violet giggled as she showed him how to open it. She turned it to a picture of Henryk and Gascoigne posing together in their hunter gear. "That's you and daddy." She said pointing to the hunter in yellow. As Henryk stared at the picture something clicked in his brain. I'm Henryk. That's me. Im a....was a hunter. He thought. Tears fell down his cheeks as the memories started to come back to him. "I'm sorry grandpa, I didn't mean to make you cry." Violet said sadly. Slowly Henryk looked up at her and without warning he grabbed Violet in a gentle hug. "Vio...let. Th-ankh yoou." He whispered in a distorted voice. Words were tricky for him, but not impossible.

Violet's eyes lit up with excitement, "Grandpa! You remember me?!" Henryk nodded awkwardly, "Knnow...little one. Lo...ve Violet." He replied. "Do you remember mum and daddy?" She asked. Henryk nodded again with a toothy grin. Violet looked Henryk over and then gently reached over to scratch his chin. He let out a rumbling purr that made Violet giggle. She spent a few minutes petting him and playing with his tail while he nuzzled against her purring loudly. He was clearly loving the attention.

After some time Violet stood and brushed the dust from her dress. "It's so dark down here. Do you want to play in my room?" She asked. Henryk nodded and stood up. Violet carefully took his hand, avoiding his claws and led him upstairs.

It was afternoon when Gascoigne awoke, Viola wasn't home yet and he would be hunting again tonight. Dressing himself he went downstairs to check on Henryk. His heart was pounding when he saw that the basement door was wide open, it raced even faster when he found the open photo album on the floor. He sprinted up the stairs to Violet's room.

The door was partly open and he could hear her talking and laughing with someone. Not wanting to frighten her he peeked through the doorway. She was sitting with Henryk at the small round table in the corner of her room. He was seated between several of her dolls and she was laughing at him trying to drink from a teacup he was holding upside down.

He ran a hand through his hair as he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the gods they're both safe. He thought. Taking a moment he calmed himself before gently knocking on the door. "Hello daddy! Grandpa and I are playing tea party." Violet happily chirped. "How do you know that's grandpa Henryk?" He asked. Henryk answered for her by standing up and approaching Gascoigne. He looked him dead in the eye and gave him a very awkward hunter's salutation.

"Huh?" He replied in confusion. "One night I couldn't sleep, I accidentally heard you and mum talking about grandpa. He forgot about us so I showed him a picture of you and him and he remembered. Just like with your music box." Violet explained. "You remember us, Henryk?" He asked uncertainly. Henryk nodded and replied. "Gas'...frie-nnd...part...ner." As Henryk held his gaze Gascoigne could see it in his eyes, he did remember. Gascoigne smiled, there was a small chance of hope for his partner.

 

Several months passed and Henryk was re-learning how to be human. He still acted on his beastly instincts, but around his family he was gentle. He hunted by Gascoigne's side at night and cuddled and played with Violet and Viola during the day. The citizens of Yharnam began hearing rumors of a beastly hunter, but much like the tale of the beast-eating constable they dismissed it as hear-say. Yet little did they know it was true.


End file.
